


Cursed

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Misthaven, Princess Emma Swan, Royalty, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Captain Killian Jones was put under a sleeping curse over 200 years ago but Princess Emma of Misthaven is determined to free him from his eternal slumber.





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain Killian Jones, protector of the realm and tamer of the seas.” Emma read the plaque beside the glass coffin, “Quite the title.”

The man inside was perfectly preserved, dressed in a military uniform with his hands clasped over his middle and his dark hair carefully styled. She wondered what magic was at work to keep him preserved for so long.

As Princess of Misthaven, Emma had taken it upon herself to learn about the history of the kingdom. The royal family had changed several times due to battles and invasions, but she still felt close to the past. One of the palaces had been turned into a museum by her parents and now she’d come of age, it was finally her time to visit.

“His is a sad tale, actually.” the palace’s historian said as he joined her beside the coffin, “He was an orphan and lost his only sibling to an accident at sea when they were both serving in the Queen’s Navy. He caught Queen Milah’s eye and soon become her companion and most trusted advisor.”

“That doesn’t sound that sad.” she remarked, “He would have lived very well at her side.”

“He did, but he never got to know the titles that the Queen bestowed upon him.” he explained, “That’s the part I find sad. He worked his way up from penniless orphan to a royal advisor but never knew the full extent of his value to her.”

“How did he die?” she asked, “Probably some battle or a nasty bout of flu, am I right?”

He shook his head, “He’s not dead.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock, “What?”

“He’s under a sleeping curse. The Queen couldn’t stand to lose him to death, sickness or age so she preserved him with the curse when he turned 30. She had the glass coffin made and visited him every day for the rest of her life.” he explained, “That was well over 200 years ago, but his heart still beats. He has no living relatives, so there’s little hope of him being woken now.”

 

-

 

_ “Happy Birthday, my love.” Queen Milah said, placing a kiss on her lover’s cheek, “Congratulations on reaching your 30th year.” _

_ “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Killian responded with a smile, “I hope to celebrate many more birthdays at your side.” _

_ “Have I told you lately how handsome you are?” she asked, reaching up and running her hand from his cheek down to his neck, “You’re truly a work of art.” _

_ He blushed at her words, picking up the small box that rested between them on the bed. “An apple?” he questioned with a curious smile, lifting the ruby red apple out of the box. _

_ “An apple a day keeps the doctor away.” she teased. _

_ “An old age joke already?” he laughed with a shake of his head, bringing the apple up to his lips and taking a bite. He swallowed the small bit of apple and began to slump back against his pillows, “Milah…what…?” _

_ “Sleep, Killian.” she soothed sadly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him against her as the sleeping curse did its work, “You are the only light in my life, I can’t lose you.” _

 

-

 

From that point forward, Emma vowed to visit the cursed man once a week. She knew she’d probably never be able to wake him, but she hoped to provide him with some company at least.

She’d tried to have the lid of the glass coffin lifted, but the artifact caretakers had practically had a meltdown at the very suggestion. She’d relented, reluctantly agreeing to keep the glass barrier in place.

“There’s very little information about sleeping curses, so I’m not sure if you’re even able to hear me.” she admitted with a sigh on her first visit, “Anyway, there have been some wonderful books published in the time you’ve been sleeping, I thought you might like me to read a few of them to you.”

 

-

 

The fires that had surrounded Killian for what felt like eternity were suddenly put out by a wave of water rolling through the palace that his cursed mind was forced to reside in. The wall of water hit him and he wondered for a moment if he might drown, but when he opened his eyes he was no longer stood alone in a grand palace room.

He now found himself on a grand ship with a pirate flag hanging at the top of the mast. What was going on? He looked down at himself, amazed and horrified to find he was clad in black leather and had a hook in place of his left hand.

“Where to, Captain?” a voice called from the deck and he realized that there were a crew of men awaiting his instructions.

A map appeared in his hand, confirming his suspicions that this was all a part of his dreamscape, but what had influenced the sudden change of scenery and transformation into a pirate?

“To Neverland.“ he replied, reading the name of the island on the map, “Full steam ahead!“

 

-

 

“Captain Hook isn’t really a villain in my opinion.” Emma said, holding the closed book against her chest. She’d only just finished reading it to her new friend and she felt somewhat obliged to give her own opinion of the novel, “He’s one of the Lost Boys too. People portray him as an evil pirate, but I think he’s just a lonely man looking for adventure.”

She sighed and chuckled to herself a little, “You know what I think? Peter Pan was the real villain all along. How did the pirates even get to Neverland? What was it that Pan did to Hook?”

“What do you think of pirates? I bet you had a few battles with them in your time. I’ll have to search for your military records and find out more about you. Anyway, I’d better be going.” she said, getting to her feet and placing a hand on the glass, “See you next week, Captain Killian Jones.“


	2. Chapter 2

While his surroundings changed after each adventure that played out, his pirate persona stubbornly remained. Clearly the one controlling his dreamscape was quite fond of the dashing rapscallion, Captain Hook. He’d learnt over time that he was being guided in each surrounding, led along on an adventure by words that he could occasionally hear on the breeze or in the crashing of the waves. It was as though he were a character in a book, being pulled this way and that by the author’s pen.

“Speak up.” he pleaded with the sky above as he stood alone in his latest destination, Wonderland, “Please, speak a little louder so I can hear your words clearly.”

There was no response, as he’d come to understand and accept in the dreamscape, so he decided that he would simply have to listen harder. If the fleeting whispers had taken him by surprise in the past then he wouldn’t allow them to do so again.

“I think you’re in the real world. Perhaps you’re close enough to wherever I am for me to be able to hear you?” he admitted quietly to a still lake that evening, “As real as this world may often seem, I remember the truth. Others who’ve passed through here have told me of sleeping curses, so I know that this place is merely made of dreams and wishes.”

 

-

 

“I know we only got halfway through the book last time I was here, but I hope you won’t mind a change of material today.” Princess Emma said, holding up a pile of papers, “I managed to find what was left of your file in the military archives yesterday, so I’m going to take a look through it while I’m here.”

She pulled out a portrait first, carefully propping it up against a pane in the glass coffin, “That’s so realistic.” she admitted, looking between the work of art and the cursed man, “I bet Queen Milah had a bigger version in her private rooms, she clearly loved you very much, or at least she believed it to be love.”

She rummaged through the papers in her lap, studying neat handwriting on ancient parchment. Some of the phrases and terms meant nothing to her but it was clear that Killian Jones had been one of the most promising and talented sailors of his generation. High scores in training reports were filed alongside battle logs and records of honours, giving her an insight into how well rounded and intelligent the man really was.

 

-

 

A strange sort of calm had fallen over Wonderland, for whatever reason the adventure they’d been guided on had come to a pause, giving Killian and his crew some much needed respite after the realms they’d visited in such quick succession. They all sat around the campfire in the forest, taking turns at being on watch and silently reminiscing about whatever lives they’d had before they’d ended up together in the dreamscape.

Killian’s own thoughts wandered to his past in an almost entirely chronological order, old memories coming to the forefront and reminding him of the life he’d lived before he’d met Queen Milah. He’d been highly praised throughout his navy training and career but his achievements had never seemed as important of those of his brother.

Liam was the brave and courageous one, the Jones brother who always had the right thing to say at exactly the right moment, whilst Killian often struggled to conform to the high standards expected of an officer. They’d become orphans at the same time they’d become slaves but their responses to the situation had been vastly different. Liam looked on every moment of toil as a step closer to freedom, but his younger brother allowed each exhausting day to pull him further into misery and alcoholism.

Killian had sobered up after signing up to serve in the kingdom’s navy but his taste for rum had remained. He shook his head a little and pulled himself back to the present in Wonderland, letting his reminiscent smile drop from his face as he regained his strong Captain persona. He couldn’t help but feel that the pirate garb in the dreamscape was almost fitting, Milah had always teased him that he was her pirate in an officer’s uniform. He wondered if it was her voice he could hear from time to time. After his time spent in the fiery rooms he’d been forced to endure for what could have been hours or months before the mysterious adventures had begun, he wasn’t sure that he’d even recognize her voice anymore.

 

-

 

Emma put the file aside once she was done, now feeling as though she knew the man much more closely. It was strange to sit beside him week after week and to not be able to hear his voice or see him move. She used her imagination plenty to try and picture him in his own time, but she hoped she’d get the chance to interact with him properly one day.

“Princess?” a voice called as she was about to begin reading from the book again and she jumped, automatically placing the palm of her hand on the glass of the coffin to steady herself.

“Yes?” she replied as a servant came into view, getting to her feet and collecting up the papers and book, “Am I needed?”

“I’m afraid so.” the man said with a nod, “Follow me, Your Highness.”

“See you next week.” she whispered to Captain Jones before she turned away and walked with the servant out of the room.

 

-

 

Killian gasped as he was suddenly thrown off balance, a rumble seeming to echo through Wonderland at the same moment. He’d gone for a short walk around the camp and couldn’t help but be relieved that the men hadn’t seen his stumble. He wasn’t sure what it was that had caused it, but he didn’t like it one bit. Did the realm even have storms or was he being affected by something in the real world? 


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard in the Emerald City had made it sound so simple, but after multiple failed attempts, Killian knew that wishing himself out of his eternal sleep was something not remotely simple at all. He wasn’t even sure that it was possible, but how could he not try it? If it worked then he’d be reunited with his Milah again and no longer trapped in the dreamscape.

“Just close your eyes and wish for home, that’s where you’ll find what you’re looking for.” the man had stated with such calm confidence that Killian had allowed himself to believe that perhaps it really was something that even he could do. Liam would have found an escape by now, of that he was sure. He’d tried wishing for Milah, for his ship and for his office in the palace, but none seemed to be strong enough to guide him home as the Wizard had suggested.

He kicked off his boots and climbed up onto the bed in his cabin aboard the pirate ship, which was bobbing gently in its moorings in Oz’s main port. He’d heard the voice again for most of the day, guiding and encouraging him in the rustle of the leaves in the trees and the echo of his footsteps along the yellow brick road.

He closed his eyes, willing his mind and body to calm so he could try once again. If practice made perfect then he would go on practicing, the frustration and pain of hope was worth it if he’d one day be successful.

“There’s no place like home.” he murmured, focusing his thoughts on the voice. She was speaking at that very moment, the rhythm of the words exactly the same as the bobbing motion of the ship.

“There’s no place like home.” he repeated, letting all other sounds fade as he thought of only the guide throughout his adventures. Her words became clearer and clearer by the moment, it sounded as though she were giving her opinion of a book.

“There’s no place like home.” he whispered and something changed. He was still lying down, still relaxed and calm, but he couldn’t feel the bobbing of the ship any longer. The need to sleep overwhelmed him, every fibre of his being desperate to slip away into the darkness once more, but he forced himself to keep going and managed to open his eyes.

 

-

 

“Sometimes I wonder what the kingdom would look like with such brightly coloured roads.” Emma chuckled to herself, the book resting in her lap as she spoke about it, “We’d have to hire an army to keep them looking as impressive as they’re described, although that would hardly be a bad thing as it would bring work and wages to our people.”

She looked up, as she did from time to time, and froze when she saw a twitch of movement in the cursed man’s hands. Had she imagined it? Her eyes were tired after reading from the pages of the book for the last hour or two. As she continued to watch him, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyelashes began to flicker. Was he… waking?

She jumped to her feet, the book forgotten as it disappeared amongst her skirts. She hesitated for a moment before taking hold of the clasps at the edge of the glass coffin, well aware that she’d been warned not to open it for fear of it or its occupant being damaged. It was worth the risk she decided, carefully opening it and pushing the lid back. She leaned nervously over the edge, unsure whether to call for help or to simply wait and see what would happen.

She didn’t have long to wait, just a few seconds later two eyes blinked open and stunning ocean blue pupils stared up at her.

“You’re awake.” she breathed in amazement.

 

-

 

The angel above him was perfection. Just from her beauty alone, he was convinced that she’d been summoned from the heavens themselves to retrieve his wretched soul from the curse. Had Milah failed to wake him? Was their love not true enough to break a curse? Why had he even been cursed?

He blinked rapidly as his eyelids began to droop, the eternal sleep was dragging him back down but he wouldn’t let it take him again without a fight. He focused on the blonde vision once more, allowing her presence to calm his worried thoughts.

“Captain Jones.” her voice made his heart soar for a reason he couldn’t possibly explain. She had pulled him to safety, if only temporarily, and he knew he would never be able to thank her enough for the gift of brief moments of wakefulness after far too long in the dreamscape.

“Killian, please, and you are?” he croaked in response, the hoarseness of his throat both surprising and alarming him, just how long had he been sleeping? He blinked slowly up at her, forcing himself to stay awake as the sleeping curse pulled at him.

“Emma.” she replied with a sad smile that looked out of place on her beautiful face.

“Emma.” he repeated with a yawn, “My saviour.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I don’t know how you’re even awake, the curse hasn’t been broken.” she said, “What can I do to help you? Is there a cure for a sleeping curse that isn’t True Love’s Kiss?”

“Keep talking.” he murmured, beginning to drift away again as his mind and body started to tire under the weight of the effort required to stay awake. It was strange to feel such overwhelming exhaustion, especially as the need to sleep didn’t exist in the dreamscape. It only increased his desire to beat the curse, no matter how long it may take, “I can hear your words in the other land, they guided me to wake this time.”

“I’ll keep talking.” she promised as his eyelids flickered and closed, his body falling still once more, “I’ll find a way to break the curse, you’ve suffered under it for too long already.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you know how to break a sleeping curse?” Emma asked her parents over dinner. Her thoughts had been filled with the cursed man since she’d first seen him but she’d now made it her project to find a way to save him. The initial research she’d done in the library had led her towards true love being the only cure, which she simply wouldn’t accept. How could a curse be so impractical? Surely there must be some sort of loophole? She hated the thought of him waiting an eternity for a woman who’d died centuries before. He’d already woken once, if only briefly, and she wouldn’t stop until he was free.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Captain Jones, would it?” Queen Snow inquired with a knowing smile. She knew her daughter well and had noticed how distracted she’d been in recent weeks, “Many ladies over the years have wanted to break his curse after visiting him.”

“It’s not like that.” the Princess insisted with a frustrated sigh. Couldn’t her mother see that she wasn’t just interested in the man for his good looks? He needed help not women fawning all over him, “We need to find a way to break the curse, it’s not right that he’s trapped in sleep and we put that coffin on display as though his plight is some sort of tourist attraction. I’ve read his files, he seems like a good man and after speaking with him-”

“You spoke with him?” King David interrupted with confusion, “If he’s cursed then how could you speak with him? It’s impossible for those under a sleeping curse to communicate with the real world.”

“I’ve been reading books to him during my weekly visit and he told me that he could hear my words. He was only able to wake for a minute or two before the curse made him sleep again, but he said that my words guided him to wake.” she explained, “He’s still alive and he’s still waiting to be saved, we need to help him. He served our kingdom, now it’s our turn to help him.”

“Emma, the only way to break a sleeping curse is True Love’s Kiss.” Snow replied cautiously, “If your connection isn’t true love then you won’t be able to save him. That’s why he still sleeps all these years later, he would have already been saved if it was possible.”

* * *

“There isn’t any other way to break a sleeping curse.” Regina, Emma’s magic tutor, confirmed with a casual shrug, “The man’s going to be in the dreamscape for a long time, let’s hope he’s made some friends by now.”

“How can there not be an antidote?” Emma exclaimed in frustration, “What if you made a sleeping curse and accidentally took some yourself? It’s ridiculous that there wouldn’t be a cure of any kind! You always said that magic was only controlled by your imagination, so why can’t I just imagine a way to break his curse?”

“Magic has rules, as you know. Death and curses aren’t something that can be altered, no matter how powerful you are. Sleeping curses are very dark magic, if the creator took some of their own potion then that would be the price that they’d pay for creating something so evil in the first place.” the experienced magic user explained, “My own magic tutor was an expert in dark magic. A sleeping curse would have been merely child’s play to him. It’s ironic really that he ended up cursed to eternal sleep himself.”

“You mentioned the dreamscape, do all those under a sleeping curse go there? Can they communicate with one another?” the Princess asked, a new thought rapidly taking hold and growing in her mind, “Did your tutor teach you how to make a sleeping curse? Could you make one for me to take?”

“Emma.” Regina sighed, finally looking up from the spell book she’d been studying, “You’re talking about cursing yourself to possibly meet with a man you don’t even know in the dreamscape you won’t be able to escape from. Do you realise how dangerous that is? Even if I were to agree, I’d be imprisoned for causing you harm!”

“My parents could break the curse, I’d be in no actual danger. They know I’m looking for a way to break the curse so they’d understand when you told them what I’d done and why.” Emma argued, “If the only way to save him is true love then I just need to make him fall in love with me. I can then be woken and break his curse. You can’t deny that it might work, right?”

* * *

“It really is a terrible idea.” Regina insisted for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Over a month had passed since Emma’s idea had become a fully fledged plan of action and finally a sleeping curse was ready. She’d visited Killian as often as she could during those weeks, reading more books to him and informing him of what she was going to attempt. She hoped that he heard her and that he was willing to meet with her in the dreamscape.

“It’s going to work.” Emma replied with determination, getting as comfortable as she could on her bed. She was scared to enter the dreamscape, but she knew it was the only way to save the cursed man in the glass coffin.

“Most people who’ve woken from a sleeping curse describe a glass room of sorts that they had to break through to get to a room of fire. I imagine he’ll be amongst the fire somewhere.” Regina said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out an apple for Emma to take.

The Princess nodded as she took the apple, looking at it with a frown, “An apple? Really?”

“Captain Jones was cursed with an apple too, according to Queen Milah’s diaries in the library. Hopefully using the same item to curse you might help you to arrive near him.” Regina explained, “When you’re ready, just take a bite.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Why would you want to come back here, Sir?” Mr Smee huffed as they carefully made their way around the flaming rooms that were the entry point into the dreamscape. Smee was one of the crewmembers that had been beside him throughout their recent adventures and they’d formed something of a friendship.

“My saviour is on the way. I heard her say that she would be joining me in this world and I’m keen to guide her out of this hell as soon as possible.” Killian explained as they dodged a flame, “She’s an angel sent from the heavens, I don’t want her to be harmed here.”

“I really don’t think that angels actually exist.” the smaller man pointed out with a frown, “They’re myths, aren’t they? Just like gods, mermaids and the like.”

“How do you know that mermaids don’t exist?” Killian asked, shielding his eyes and squinting as he tried to search the flames for the beautiful blonde angel, “If you’re basing it purely on whether or not you’ve seen them with your own eyes then I should think that a great many things don’t exist. Sometimes it’s better to trust your gut and the words of others than your eyes. Your gut can’t ever deceive you like your eyes can.”

“I think my eyes might be deceiving me right now, Captain. Look!” Smee replied, grabbing the sleeve of the other man’s leather duster and pointing into the distance with his other hand, “Is that someone moving? Or just a trick of the light?”

“That’s her.” Killian felt suddenly breathless, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as he set eyes on her. She was so far away that she was little more than a figure on the horizon of fire, but his heart and gut told him that it was Emma. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps she wasn’t an angel at all, but a Goddess who held creation in the palms of her hands. She certainly looked the part, moving through the flames with such casual elegance and fearlessness. He shook his head a little in an attempt to disperse his thoughts and feelings, Milah was supposed to be the woman he loved, not someone he’d only spoken to for mere moments. Milah was the one he was fighting to get back to, even if he couldn’t remember the sound of her voice or the colour of her eyes.

 

-

 

Despite Regina’s instructions and warnings, waking up in the dreamscape after taking a bite of the apple had still been quite a shock for Emma. She’d wondered if it was really true, if there was another land that you lived in after being cursed to an eternal sleep. Discovering that it was in fact true, knowing that in the real world she slept on, only encouraged her even more to find Killian and save him too. Did he even know how much time had passed? Was there a way to measure time in the dreamscape?

She broke through the room of mirrors, jumping repeatedly on the cracks in the floor until it gave way and sent her plunging down into a pit of fire. Upon closer inspection after regaining her footing, she realised that it wasn’t a pit, but a room with an endless landscape of flames. How was she supposed to find Killian? Was he amongst the flames, or in another area entirely? She could feel her optimism being sapped out of her by the surrounding heat, the size of her task suddenly seeming impossible.

“Emma!” the voice calling to her sparked hope in her heart when she recognized it to be that of the cursed man she sought. She spun around to face the direction the sound had come from, squinting as she tried to focus on the two shadowy outlines in the far distance. Without ever making a conscious thought, she began to run towards them, unable to bear the thought of either of them being lost amongst the flames for another moment longer. 

She allowed herself to move as though she was dancing at one of the grand balls her mother regularly organized to celebrate both seasonal and special occasions at the palace, taking careful and quick steps that allowed her to duck and dive as the fires burned around her.

Each time she looked up to orient herself, she felt as though she wasn’t making any progress at all against the vast flames, but she pushed herself to keep going. Killian was waiting for her and if her plan worked as she hoped it might, they might just be able to save each other.

 

-

 

“Hold this.” Killian instructed Smee, shrugging out of his heavy coat and handing it over to the other man, “It’ll only slow me down.”

“But what about the flames? What if they burn you?” Smee replied with clear concern in his tone, carefully folding the leather duster over his arms, “Who knows what effect it could have?”

“We’ve faced far worse things in Neverland and Wonderland.” the Captain reminded him with a boyish grin, “A little fire is nothing.”

He strode forward into the inferno with determination, not allowing himself to think about anything but reaching his angel. If she truly could get him home to Milah then he’d ensure that she was compensated in both riches and titles alike, if that was something angels were interested in of course. He knew his Milah would feel the same way, he couldn’t imagine how concerned she’d be without him at her side. He didn’t remember being cursed, he supposed that must be a part of the dreamscape or perhaps he’d simply forgotten after weeks or months in his slumber, but he knew it must be the work of a terrible villain. Who else would condemn him to such a fate?


	6. Chapter 6

_ “The ogres move closer and closer towards our borders every day, you must have a way to stop them! Isn’t there something, anything, that you can do to help me?” Queen Milah pleaded with the Dark One. Her relationship with Rumplestiltskin was complex; they’d grown up as childhood sweethearts, but their love had turned bitter as he lost himself to the study of magic. He’d become the Dark One a short time before she’d become Queen and as soon as the throne was hers, she’d reached out to him to ensure that she could count him as an ally, “Please, Rumple. You know I’ll do anything to protect my kingdom and my people.” _

_ “I’m well aware of how far you’ll go.” Rumplestiltskin replied with a sneer, sitting in a grand chair and studying her, “We all remember your torrid affair with Poseidon to keep the sirens and mermaids from attacking ships from your kingdom.” _

_ She rolled her eyes in frustration, “Must you bring up that again? You’re so desperate to paint me as a common whore that you forget that the bargain worked. I did what was necessary and not a thing more.” _

_ “And what about this latest bedfellow?” he asked with a little more bite than he intended, “What is the purpose of the young Lieutenant?” _

_ “Not that it’s any of your business, but he makes me happy and I him. Is that so wrong?” she replied with a defiant smile, “Now, can you do something to help me or should I begin planning an evacuation of regions nearest the borders?” _

_ “I can do a great many things.” he said, examining his long fingers as he spoke, “But all magic comes with a price, especially the magic that I can offer.” _

_ “I know what your deals entail.” she sighed, “But I have no other option, so what will it to be Dark One? A year of my life? My first born child? Name your price.” _

_ “Lieutenant Killian Jones.” he answered with a dark smile and a cackle, “I want the one thing that makes you happy.” _

 

-

 

_ “You’re making me a Captain?” Killian couldn’t hide the shock and awe from his face as he looked down at the new dress uniform she’d just presented him with. _

_ “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Queen Milah replied with a smile, delighted by his reaction. _

_ “Have I earned it?” he asked, concern filling his expression as he thought about the circumstances of the promotion, “I don’t want the men to think that I’m a Captain purely because of our relationship.” _

_ “You’ve more than earned it.” she assured him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, “The sea is in your blood, sailing comes so naturally to you, there’s no other I’d want to Captain the Jewel of the Realm.” _

_ “You’re giving me the flagship too?” he gasped, “Milah, this is far too much. I can’t accept both.” _

_ “You give me so much just by being at my side and providing me with your advice. Consider both the ship and the promotion a gift. You’re the only one good enough to sail her, you know. The Jewel is enchanted and she chooses who she allows to Captain her, I know she’ll choose you.” she explained with a slightly sad smile, fully aware that he’d barely have chance to use the uniform or sail the ship before he’d be cursed to save her kingdom. _

_ “Has something brought this on?” he prompted, sensing that something wasn’t quite right, “Have the ogres breached the borders? If men are needed, I’ll go to the front lines and fight, you know I will.” _

_ “I know.” she replied with an amused shake of her head, “It’s nothing like that. I want to honour you and all that you give, that’s all. Perhaps you may then feel like an equal to your brother?” _

_ “I’ll never be even half the man Liam was.” he scoffed without any hesitation at all, “He was formed of pure courage and honour. Everything he did was for the greater good. You know he never touched a drop of alcohol in his life? He was able to deny temptations as easily as swatting away a fly.” _

_ “People aren’t always all that they seem.” she reminded him gently, “You saw all of that because your big brother was your idol.” _

_ “What does that mean? Did you know him?” he demanded more harshly that he’d intended, his suspicions already raised by her behaviour and the out-of-the-blue promotion, “Do you know something that I don’t?” _

_ “He had flaws, just like any other man.” she shrugged. _

_ “Did you…? Were you and he…?” he stumbled over the words, the very thought disturbing him, “I know he used to attend briefings here…” _

_ “Goodness, no!” she cried with a laugh, “I’m just trying to say that you need to stop judging yourself so harshly, Liam wasn’t perfect and you’re not lacking compared to him.” _

 

-

 

_ “Here we are, dearie. One bite should do the trick.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled, waving his hand and making an apple appear on the table between them. It was almost midnight and they’d both taken care to ensure that they could meet undetected in one of the chambers close to the throne room. _

_ “On his birthday of all days?” Milah sighed, picking up the ruby red apple from the table and holding it close, “Must you always be so cruel, Rumple?” _

_ “Remember, as long as he sleeps, your kingdom will be safe. His life and your happiness in return for the safety of your people, that is the deal we struck.” he replied, his tone as serious as he always was with his deals, “If you tell anyone of our deal it becomes void so you’d better start thinking up a reason why you’d want to curse your precious Lieutenant.” _

_ “Captain, he’s a Captain now.” she couldn’t stop herself from stating, feeling that it was somehow necessary, “I couldn’t… I couldn’t curse him without promoting him to the rank he desired most and worked so hard to achieve.” _

_ “How sentimental. I’m sure he’ll appreciate his rank in his eternal sleep.” the Dark One sneered before he was gone, leaving her alone to her thoughts. _


	7. Chapter 7

Killian didn’t know what to do with himself when they finally reached each other, the flames towering around them somehow now invisible to them both. How did one properly address an angel? He forced himself to remember the protocol that had governed most of his life, determined to show the utmost respect to his savior.

“Captain Killian Jones, at your service.” he introduced himself with a deep bow. He resisted the urge to reach for her hand, knowing that pressing a kiss to her delicate fingers would certainly be inappropriate in their current situation. Milah was what he was fighting for, he reminded himself, and if the angel before him was anything like those in the books he’d read whilst growing up then a kiss from a human wouldn’t be appreciated.

“I know who you are, protector of the realm and tamer of the seas.” she replied with a dazzling smile that seemed to warm him in a way an inferno never could.

“I’m sorry?” he said with a confused smile and a shake of his head when he repeated her words in his mind, “I’m not the beholder of any titles like that. Nor would I want to be, they sound ever so pretentious.”

His eyes widened a little when he realised what he’d said. His nerves and excitement had caused him to say a little more than he should have done and he feared that he might have offended her. For all he knew, she could have a similar title to the one she’d addressed him with. All his worry drained away the moment he heard a laugh escape her.

“It is a little long, isn’t it? I had wondered whether you were aware of it and if you used it, so that answers my question.” she teased gently before she offered him her hand, “Emma… Swan. It’s nice to see you again. Well, to see you awake.”

He took her hand in the curve of his hook, not thinking anything of the sharp metal attachment that now replaced his left hand. It had been a shock when it had appeared before his first adventure in Neverland but now he used it with ease.

“You have a hook.” she stated with surprise, pulling gently on the curved steel to bring his arm closer so she could examine it, “You have two hands in the real world, did something happen in this world?”

He shook his head, “It appeared around the same sort of time that I began hearing your voice. Perhaps it’s simply another punishment for me in this hell?” he sighed, “Come Emma, let’s get away from the fire before it burns us. My ship is anchored in the sea at the edge of the fire region.”

She let him lead the way through the flames, keeping hold of the hook and staying close to him. He seemed to know where he was going, moving determinedly towards a point on the horizon that seemed like it was a thousand miles away.

 

-

 

“Weigh anchor, men!” Killian ordered as he helped her aboard the ship and Emma couldn’t help but be in awe of his confidence, strength and obvious natural leadership ability. Her favourite books were filled with tales of handsome heroes from past eras and here he was, a man that perfectly fit all of her dreams and expectations.

“You’re Captain Hook.” she realised as she watched him shrug on a long leather duster with the help of one of the crew, “That’s why you’re a pirate with a hook for a hand, you’ve somehow become Captain Hook from Peter Pan.”

“Pan? You know that villain?” Killian demanded, turning to face her with a frown, “An angel like you shouldn’t be acquainted with a fiend like him.”

She glanced around, suddenly very aware that she was surrounded by a crew of pirates all armed with swords. She hadn’t even noticed the sheathed blade at Killian’s left hip but now she could barely take her eyes off it. Was he the type of man to harm her? Could she die in the dreamscape?

“Let’s talk about this in my cabin.” he suggested, clearly picking up on her discomfort, “Back to work men! Get us moving to Treasure Island, Long John Silver’s treasure is ours for the taking.”

She followed him below deck, surprised by how tidy and clean the ship was. She supposed that she shouldn’t be surprised at all, despite his current status as a pirate Captain, she knew he was a navy man through and through.

“Take a seat, Emma.” he offered with a tight smile and she hated that he suspected her of something untoward, even if it was momentary before she explained herself.

“Thank you.” she said politely, sitting at the desk and beginning her tale, “Peter Pan is a character in the first book I read to you, as is Captain Hook. It’s an adventure story aimed at children, where Peter Pan is an immortal hero fighting evil pirates in Neverland. Clearly the story ended differently here. You said that you could hear my voice, so perhaps the story I read to you influenced the dreamscape somehow?”

He nodded in agreement, “That sounds likely, this place can be controlled by willpower if you’re determined enough. Everything began to change here after I heard your voice. The adventures we’ve been on have certainly seemed fictional at times.”

“Were you considering making me walk the plank if I did know the Pan of this world?” she asked with a nervous chuckle, “Or maybe you were going to feed me to some hungry crocodiles?”

“I’m relatively sure that you’re making a joke that I don’t understand.” he replied with a warm smile, the worry, anger and suspicion now gone from his eyes, “I’m sorry, love… Emma. Pan is a demon, more evil than the devil himself, one can’t be too careful.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand.” she assured him, “You said on deck that we were going to Treasure Island?”

“Aye, it’s only right that I treat my savior to an adventure and a mountain of jewels.” he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this fic has been incredible and I'm so grateful to all of you for taking the time to read it! There are just a couple of chapters left now and I hope they keep you on the edge of your seat! <3

"Should you be doing that?" Emma asked with a chuckle, keeping the ship's wheel steady as she watched Killian carve shapes into the rail beside the helm with the sharp tip of his hook, "Isn't there some rule about not damaging the ship?"

Since she'd been brought aboard the Jolly Roger, Killian and his crew had been nothing but welcoming. They'd all taken time to introduce her to life aboard a ship carefully, giving her a tour and directions, educating her in how the ship sailed and providing her with clothes that were more fitting for a female pirate than the attire she'd arrived in. Killian had attempted to give her his cabin in an almost overwhelming show of his gentlemanly instincts, but she'd refused it, insisting on him remaining in his own quarters while she took a free cabin nearby. As a Princess, she understood hierarchy and status, so she knew his cabin was an essential part of his captaincy.

Aside from his current occupation, black leathers and hook, Captain Jones was exactly the man she'd hoped that he would be. He was honorable, strong, funny… just thinking about his qualities made her heart flutter in a way that she didn't want to examine too deeply - it wouldn't do to have a crush when there was work to be done.

"There aren't any rules for the Captain." he remarked with a grin, stepping back so she could see the markings, "There you are, lass. Port and starboard. You've no excuse in forgetting them now."

She laughed and shook her head, "You really are determined to teach me to sail, aren't you? You realise I'll probably be useless in the real world, right?"

"The real world?" he scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "The challenges of this world are as real as any other, dreamscape or no. I'm just trying to give you a good time, I doubt you have seas up in the heavens, eh?"

"You keep saying things about angels and heavens." she said with a confused smile, "Where do you think me to be from?"

"There's no need to pretend or hide who you truly are, Emma. I know the Gods sent you to save me and return me to my Milah." he attempted to reassure her, "I'm just keen to give you some excitement before you have to return home. I imagine you'll be gone relatively quickly after my Queen provides you with a suitable reward?"

Her eyes widened a little and she fell silent for a few moments, realizing that she should have told him the truth sooner. Clearly, he actually believed her to be an angel, whilst she'd simply reasoned that it was a nickname he'd assigned to her.

"Killian-" she began, unsure exactly where to start, but she was prevented from saying anything further by shouts from the crew around them.

"Masts on the horizon! Starboard side!" the lookout's warning echoed down from high above them and the crew repeated the message across the deck.

"Keep her steady, I'll just be a moment." Killian instructed, giving her a wink as he moved past her and stood at the rail. He removed his spyglass from a pocket in his coat, opening it out and raising it to his eye. His findings didn't seem to concern him as he pocketed the spyglass and returned to her side, "Thanks, love. I'll take her from here."

She released the helm without hesitation, stepping aside quickly so he could resume his rightful place. As curious as she was about the ship on the horizon, she found herself more fascinated by the excitement on his face and the thrill in his eyes.

"It's Blackbeard, men!" he declared not a moment later, turning the ship's wheel a few notches to starboard, "Prepare yourselves for battle! There will only be one victor here today!"

"Hook! Hook! Hook!" the crew chanted as they got to work, clearing the deck and bringing up various weapons from the hold.

"Battle?" Emma spoke up in concern, "Killian, we can't, not so soon before we're planning to leave this place!"

He shoved his hand into his pocket and withdrew a key, holding it out to her as he kept his gaze on the rapidly approaching ship, "Don't worry, love." he replied calmly, "You'll be quite safe in my cabin. Get below and lock yourself in before you're noticed, it'll be over before you know it."

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, grabbing his arm to get him to look at her, "If you're hurt in this world then that might transfer to your body too. Why would you want to risk that?"

"I don't want to return to my Milah as a coward. I've been called many things, but never that." he admitted, glancing at her with a proud smile on his face, "I've never lost a battle, I'm not about to lose one now. How can I turn down one last hurrah before I'm reunited with my love?"

His words confirmed a thought that had been rapidly growing in her mind since he'd reacted so positively to the masts being spotted on the horizon - that his iron will had influenced the dreamscape to create a confrontation with another pirate.

"You wanted this to happen." she voiced her worrying thoughts, keeping hold of his arm even as he looked away from her, "One last adventure to prove yourself, to prove that your time asleep hasn't taken any of your skills."

"Exactly right, lass." he agreed with a nod, "I want for this to be a positive experience overall, an excuse to use my skills in a dream environment. We'll laugh about this one day, me and my Milah, it'll make us stronger as we'll weather this and come out closer. We'll owe you a great debt, Emma, you'll be the one to give us our happiness."

"She's dead, Killian. Queen Milah is dead." she blurted out in a tone more harsh than she'd ever hoped to use for this particular piece of news, but she was unable to keep the truth to herself any longer while he sailed them into a battle, "She cursed you, it's been over 200 years and she's long dead…"


	9. Chapter 9

“Dead?” Killian repeated the word numbly, feeling as though there must be some hidden meaning that he was failing to grasp. He let go of the helm, stumbling back a few steps as he struggled to process, "She's… she can't be…"

Emma dived forward, taking hold of the wheel as it began to spin wildly, sending the ship bouncing out of control amongst the waves that were rapidly growing choppier. The day had been clear and sunny, but clouds were quickly forming overhead. She knew the dreamscape could be influenced by strong willpower and the sudden changes in their surroundings made Killian's emotions quite clear - he was devastated.

“I’m sorry!” she shouted over the wind, her hair whipping up around her as she glanced back at him, “Killian, I’m so sorry, but she is.”

“No.” he hissed, clenching his fist as rage rose up within him, “I knew it, you’re a demon sent from Pan to twist my mind! My Milah wouldn’t leave me here! The love we share is true, she’d save me from this hell. You’re lying to me, Emma, if that’s even your name.”

“We can discuss this properly, but you need to calm down and get us away from that potential battle.” she replied pleadingly, desperately trying to keep the ship steady as waves crashed onto the decks, “All I want is for you to wake, okay? I don’t want to hurt you, but you have to know the truth!”

“Liar!” he roared with such blazing fury that thunder crashed and lightning flashed overhead as rain began to fall, “Go back to whatever hell you came from and leave me alone!”

Despite Emma’s best attempts to fight against the power of the waves, the ship tilted violently and she lost her footing on the slick deck. She screamed as she fell and slid towards the rail, scrabbling to find a hand hold on the slippery wood. She had no idea what would happen if she drowned in the dreamscape, but she didn’t want to find out. For a few seconds that felt like years, she thought she’d hit the water when she went over the side of the rail, but something - or  _ someone _ \- stopped her fall.

She gasped and blinked rapidly, shaking her head a little to get the wet strands of hair out of her face. She was amazed to look up and see Killian’s hand wrapped around her wrist, his strength the only thing keeping her from plunging into the depths beneath. The world around them had completely frozen as though the clock had been stopped, the two of them now existing in a bubble of perfect silence.

“You saved me.” she breathed, instinctively curling her fingers around his wrist in return. She was fully aware that every breath she took could be her last, the decision to let her live being his and his alone.

“I couldn’t let you fall.” he stated, his voice oddly empty as he studied her with a confused expression on his face, “Who are you? Why do I feel a connection with you? Why have you replaced my Milah?”

“I feel it too.” she gasped out, holding onto him as tightly as she could but his grip never slipped or wavered, “I’m so sorry that she’s dead, that you were cursed for so long, but I’m trying to make it right. I’m not an angel, I’m a Princess, but I’ll never stop trying to save you.”

Without any further hesitation, he pulled her back over the rail and helped to steady her as she got her balance. She glanced around them, taking note of the precarious angle the ship was leaning at as well as the frozen droplets and waves of sea water all around them.

"Did she curse me?" he asked after a few moments of silence in their time locked bubble, "Did Milah do this to me and then leave me to my fate?"

"The story that I was told is that she cursed you because she couldn't stand to see you get old and die, but I don't know the truth. They say she visited you every day of her life so she must have loved you." she admitted.

"She didn't love me enough to want to actually be with me for the rest of her life though, did she?" he muttered with a shake of his head, "Clearly I was just another trinket to her."

"Aside from the rumours, no one knows the truth. Her diaries mentioned using an apple to curse you, but she never said why she did it." she sighed, "I guess we'll never know."

"There is one other person that you could ask..." a cackle interrupted them and they both turned to find a strange man stood a few feet away, clad in leather made to look like scales, "The one who made the deal and created the curse would know!"

"Get behind me, Emma." Killian said in warning, instinctively moving to put himself between her and the demon he remembered all too well from Milah's court, "I should have suspected that this would be your doing, you never did like me, did you?"

"Who is he?" Emma asked as she stepped out from behind Killian, studying the strange man, "How do you know each other?"

"Princess Emma, how much you've grown!" the demon exclaimed with a clap of his hands, "Rumplestiltskin, at your service, or the Dark One if you prefer. It was your  _ oh-so-perfect _ parents that cursed me and trapped me here. It seems I was right to distrust them, especially now I see that they've cursed their own daughter too!"

"What? No, they wouldn't-" she began to protest with a confused frown but Killian put his hand out to stop her.

"Don't get pulled in by his words, they're designed to distress you." he muttered, "If your parents did curse the imp then good on them. Good riddance."

"I'm disappointed, Lieutenant Jones." Rumplestiltskin sneered as he moved closer to them, "I'd hoped you'd be more unhinged after all of these years in this hell, but you're just as arrogant as I remember."

"It's Captain Jones, as you very well know." the sailor-turned-pirate hissed, drawing his sword as the tension in the air rose.

"Ah yes, I remember now. She gave you a promotion to ease her guilt over what was to come." the Dark One mocked, "What a wonderfully loving relationship you two had."

"Why did you come here? What do you want?" Emma spoke up, grasping Killian's arm to stop him from lunging at the other man.

"I've been watching all of your little adventures,  _ Hook _ . The hope that's been growing in your heart amuses me greatly and I couldn't resist paying you both a little visit to shatter your dreams completely." Rumplestiltskin smirked, "The deal I made with your precious Milah required her to trade you for the safety of her kingdom. She chose the sleeping curse herself, she just couldn't bear to lose you to death so she inadvertently decided on a much crueler fate."

"What did the trade involve? What did she get in return?" Killian asked, keeping his head held high as he pushed down the familiar feelings of abandonment that he remembered clearly from his childhood.

"I provided her with magical barriers that protect her kingdom and its people from harm." the demon explained with a casual wave of his hand, "They're linked directly to your curse, so as long as you remain asleep the kingdom is safe, but if you were to wake…"

"The barriers would fall and the kingdom would be open to attack." Emma realised with a slight gasp, the choice between her kingdom and Killian becoming crystal clear in her mind. Was that why no one had broken the curse before? Had they found out the truth and chosen the kingdom over the cursed man? 

"She made the right decision." Killian said, the anger rushing out of him as quickly as it had arrived, "She did what was right for her kingdom and her people, exactly as she should."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head in amusement before his gaze fell on a spot just to Killian's right, "It seems another royal is also choosing her kingdom over you."

Killian spun around to see Emma disappear right before his eyes. He reached out in horror, his hand passing right through the air where she had stood just a moment before, “Emma? Emma!”

“She’s gone, dearie.” the demon sneered.

“What the hell did you do to her?" the pirate turned back to the Dark One and raised his sword, resting the sharp tip of the blade on the leather scales over the man's black heart, "Where is she?"

“So suspicious." Rumplestiltskin smirked, pushing the blade away from his chest with disinterest, "I didn't do anything, she's simply woken in the real world. Yet another royal love has left you all alone in your eternal sleep and chosen the safety of her kingdom over you, just like everyone always will.”

"Good." Killian sighed in defeat, sheathing his blade, "As long as she's safe and happy, that's all that matters."

"I'll be seeing you again, dearie, have no doubt about that." the crocodile-like Dark One said before he was gone.

Time clicked back into place and everything unfroze, leaving Killian scrambling to grasp hold of the helm as waves threatened to overwhelm the Jolly Roger. With Emma no longer at his side and the full story revealed, Killian's stabilized emotions and iron will soon calmed the storm which made way for gentle waves and no sign of the other pirate ship on the horizon.

"To the island, Sir?" Smee called, making his way up to his Captain gingerly in his drenched clothes and shoes.

"Aye." Killian agreed with a nod and a smile. If he was to be stuck in the dreamscape for eternity then he may as well enjoy his time as Captain Hook. 

He steered the ship towards the coastline of the island while some of the crew prepared for the exploration trip. His gaze fell on the carved markings on the rail and he angrily slashed through them with his hook, forcing himself to put his loneliness at the back of his mind. Emma was safe, that was all that mattered. She would move on, as he was sure that Milah had done, and he would do his duty to keep her kingdom safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking after being in the dreamscape just moments before was disorientating to say the least. Within the blink of an eye, Emma had gone from standing with Killian and discovering the terrible truth of his curse, to opening her eyes and finding her parents' concerned faces above her.

"Mom? Dad?" she murmured in confusion, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position on the bed and taking in the room around her, "Where's Killian?"

"Killian?" King David repeated with a frown, "You're far too invested in him for my liking. What the hell were you thinking, Emma? What if we hadn’t been able to wake you? We could have lost you forever!"

"David." Queen Snow chuckled with a shake of her head and a gentle smile directed at her daughter, "Give Emma a moment to regain her senses before beginning your investigations."

"He's in trouble, he needs my help." Emma realised with a sudden gasp as her most recent memories returned. She didn't need to make a decision about her destination, her limbs knew exactly where to take her as she practically threw herself from the bed, “I need to wake him.”

“Emma.” the Queen called, reaching out and taking hold of her daughter’s arm before she could get very far, “Tell us what’s going on. Did you meet Captain Jones in the dreamscape? I’ve heard that it could be possible for sleeping curse victims to communicate with one another but I’ve never known anyone to actually try it.”

“Do you know the truth about him and his curse?” Emma demanded, her tone suddenly accusatory as she turned to face her mother, “Is it some secret that you both keep hidden for the good of the kingdom? Is that why you’ve not tried to help him at all since you were crowned?”

“Don’t speak to us like that, Emma.” David warned with a frown, “Will you please just tell us what is going on? What truth? What secret?”

“Killian is the reason our kingdom has been safe and peaceful for so many years!” the Princess exclaimed as though it were obvious, “The magical barriers that protect us are tied to his curse through a deal that Queen Milah made. If he continues to sleep then we’re safe, but if he wakes then the barriers fall. He’s been asleep for centuries thinking that it’s just a mistake and that Milah would save him.”

“That’s barbaric!” Snow gasped in horror, letting go of her daughter and looking over to David, “We would never condone that. Ever.”

David nodded in agreement, his frustrated expression breaking into one of understanding instead, “We’d rather deal with any dangers the kingdom faced head-on than trading someone’s life in a dark magic deal.”

“Exactly, so I have to wake him to free him and let him live his own life.” Emma explained, turning to move towards the door again, “Every second he spends under that curse is a second where he could be living his life.”

 

-

 

“Straight back to the ship, Sir?” Smee asked, coming to stand beside the taller man on the rock overlooking the patch of ground where the crew had found the treasure chest and were now lugging it back through the thick trees towards the shore. He glanced up at him when the other man made no attempt to reply, not seeming to have heard his words at all.

“Captain?” he prompted gently, carefully nudging his arm to gain his attention, “Should we head to the Jolly, Sir?”

“What?” Killian replied, shaking his head slightly to pull himself out of his thoughts before he looked down at Smee, “To the ship. Aye.”

“You’re listening for her, aren’t you? Emma, I mean.” Smee spoke up, alarming himself with his candid words, “I’m sure she’s fine, wherever she is. I got the impression that she liked you in the same way that you liked her.”

“Perhaps, but clearly the fates had other plans for us.” Killian said with a tight smile and a nod as he made to walk away, allowing himself only a few moments of personal discussion with his first mate, “She’s safe, I think I’d know if she wasn’t. She has her duties and I have mine. To the ship, Mr Smee.”

"There was once… Well, I used to hear voices, a voice, back when I first got here." Smee admitted, keeping his eyes on the horizon as he felt his Captain pause a few steps away, "It means that there are people around us in the real world, doesn't it? What do you think happens when it goes silent?"

"They move on." Killian replied with a sigh, "They have to. If they can't wake us, why should they waste a lifetime trying?"

Smee nodded in recognition over the truth of his Captain's words, "You never know though, Sir, one day we might be able to share a bottle of rum in the real world."

"I'll hold you to that." Killian chuckled, the mood slightly lighter between them as they followed the crew into the trees, "I expect the best rum money can buy, Smee."

"Of course, Sir. Only the best for Captain Hook." the first mate agreed with a grin.

 

-

 

“Are you sure that you want to move him before he’s woken?” Snow asked cautiously, watching Emma unlock the glass coffin and carefully lift the lid, “Perhaps we should keep him where he is for the moment? To wake him you’d need to be… so, if this doesn’t work...”

“It will work.” Emma insisted without a shadow of doubt, “I don’t want him to wake in a coffin, he’s already spent far too much time in this horrible thing.”

“Do you think that you already share that sort of bond? So soon? You were only cursed for a matter of hours before we woke you.” David spoke up, “Is it true love that you have with him?”

“I don’t know.” the Princess admitted, using her magic to create a bed and transport the cursed man from the coffin onto the covers, “I hope he feels as I do for him, but I don’t know for sure. I have to try. Seeing him here felt like what all the books claim love at first sight feels like and meeting him only confirmed that feeling.”

“We’ll support you, no matter what.” Snow assured her daughter with a warm smile, “If you like him and he treated you well, then we have no complaints about him.”

“Well, maybe a few complaints.” David spoke up protectively.

Snow rolled her eyes in amusement, “David, give him a chance.”

“What about the kingdom’s barriers? They’ll fall when he wakes and we’ll be left open to attack. Shouldn’t you be worried about that?” Emma asked curiously, pausing to look up at them, “We’ve had peace for so long, this is quite a risk for us to take.”

“It is.” the Queen agreed with a thoughtful nod, “But leaving a man cursed for the sake of some magical barriers is not what we should do. We’ll find a way to keep the kingdom safe, but it’s time Captain Jones was released from his duty.”

“Will you give us a moment?” Emma asked hopefully, “I don’t want him to wake surrounded by strangers, that might put him on edge. He’s going to have a shock being awake again, never mind being questioned by my father.”

“Of course.” Snow replied, taking hold of her husband and pulling him from the room before he could argue, “Come on Charming, let’s give them some space.”

Emma waited until they were gone before she perched on the edge of the bed and focused on Killian’s peaceful face, “I hope you didn’t think I’d give up on you.”

 

-

 

The waves lapping against the hull were an all too familiar sound to Killian and it took him a few moments to realise what had pulled him from his stargazing at the helm.  _ Voices _ . Voices that didn’t belong on a pirate ship, that only he could hear, filling his aching heart with hope anew. Days had passed in the dreamscape since he’d last seen his angel but her beauty was seared into his mind. He’d loved Milah, truly he had, but after meeting Emma that love now seemed pale in comparison.

“I can hear you.” he spoke up to the glittering stars above, “I hoped you wouldn’t give up on me, Swan.”

He closed his eyes as her words were carried to him by the sea breeze, allowing himself to wish that he could see her and talk to her once more. He’d tried to suppress his longing and loneliness in the first few hours since she’d disappeared, but now he thought of her whenever he could. Thinking of her warmed his heart and reminded him that he was cursed for a reason, to protect his Princess and her people.

“I miss you. The days that you spent in this world with me were the best days I’ve ever experienced.” he admitted with a sad smile, wondering if she was touching him in the real world as a feather-light sensation made the skin of his right hand tingle, “They say that a Captain’s heart belongings to his ship, but mine now belongs to you. I’m well aware of how cruel fate can be, but I never thought it would deal us such a terrible blow. I know I have to be here to keep you safe but after meeting you, this world seems even more empty.”

“ _ Screw fate and safety, dark magic doesn’t get to win this time. _ ” her voice was louder now, as though she were right in front of him, “ _ It’s time for you to be back where you belong, Captain. _ ”

“Mr Smee!” he called, spinning on his heel and looking down to the man on the main deck, “The Jolly Roger is yours! Be good to her, my friend, she’s quite the vessel.”

“What?” the first mate gasped in confusion, getting to his feet immediately, “But-?”

“I’m going home.” Killian announced with a grin and then he was falling, the dreamscape fading away as gentle lips met his and saved him from his eternal slumber.

 

-

 

“You’re awake.” Emma breathed in amazement as she pulled her lips from his to look into his eyes instead, “You’re here, it worked!”

“I’m not sure I’m truly awake yet, love.” Killian murmured with a teasing smile and a wink, “Perhaps another kiss to shake off the last of the curse?”

“You couldn’t handle it.” she replied with a chuckle.

“Perhaps you are the one who couldn’t handle it?” he challenged with a raised eyebrow, his eyes darting from hers to her lips, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. I’m sure many a fine lady has been too intimidated to ask for a second kiss from a handsome sailor.”

"Intimidated?" she repeated in amusement, taking hold of the front of his dress uniform and pulling him up into an upright sitting position, "Bring it, pirate."

His arms slipped around her and brought her closer as his head tilted to the side, allowing him to easily capture her lips in a deep, yet playful kiss. He could feel the spark that burned brightly between them, sending fire dancing through his veins with every second that he spent with her in his arms.

“Emma?” a voice forced them to pull back and take in their surroundings once more.

“Mom.” the Princess breathed, reaching up and running a hand through her hair in a nervous motion, “Killian is awake.”

“I think we can all see that.” David stated from the doorway, his eyes fixed on the centuries old man who’d just been kissing his only daughter.

Killian cleared his throat and carefully extracted himself from Emma, getting to his feet and making a low bow to the two royals, “Your Majesties, it’s an honour to meet you both. I’m Captain Killian Jones and I’m apparently Princess Emma’s true love.”

Emma chuckled and reached out, taking his left hand for the first time. It was strange not to encounter the cold metal hook from the dreamscape, but she was pleased that the dreamscape hadn’t left its mark on him physically.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Snow spoke up with a warm smile, moving closer to them and doing her best to ignore her husband’s protective behaviour, “We owe you a great deal of gratitude for your service to the kingdom. Although you were cursed unknowingly, your time asleep has given us centuries of safety with the barriers that were linked to it.”

Killian’s eyes widened at the Queen’s words when he realised that Emma had chosen him over the safety of her kingdom, that these strange royals had chosen a lowly sailor like him instead of magical barriers that protected their people, “Why me? Why did you choose me?”

“Our daughter made it quite clear that you were the only sensible choice.” King David said, finally approaching the other man, “I’m warning you now, Jones, if you so much as think about harming a hair on Emma’s head-”

“You’ll destroy me.” Killian answered with a nod, “Good. No man should live if he were to harm his lady. But what of the threats to the realm? How will you fight them?”

“We’ll do what we’ve always done.” Snow replied with determination in her voice, “We’ll face them together.”

“Together.” Emma and David echoed in agreement.

“Together.” Killian responded with a grin, delighted at the feeling of belonging that now filled him. After centuries locked away in the dreamscape, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your lovely comments! I'm considering adding an epilogue, but I do like where this ends. Let me know what you think!


End file.
